Talk:Poppyfrost
Style Concerns *Needs citation for blue eyes. It has been removed until a reference can be found. *Fading Echoes could be expanded if possible. Expanded to its point. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 21:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Kits In Omen of the Stars Poppyfrost have a mate and become kits!!!! I'm sooooooooo happy! --17:25, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes Finally I'y been waiting for poppyfrost to have a mate and kits!!!!!! But are you sure that it is berrynose and his kits?--Pebbleshine 16:52, October 27, 2009 (UTC)PebbleshineIt’s ME! It was revealed in the sneak peek of TFA on amazon.com. I guess Berrynose saw a little of Honeyfern in her XD ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 19:29, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Take it to the forums with all due respect, please. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 20:03, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Picture?? WHAT IS THAT PICTURE DOING THERE? I DON'T THINK PCA APROVED OF THAT PICTURE!--Nightfall101 05:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC) you are right I've get rid of it. Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC) TFA spoilers Let's not put any more about TFA, Project Characters has decided not to put any spoilers up--Nightfall101 04:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Yay! I've always wanted Poppyfrost to have a mate and kits! But... Berrynose? He has to grow up a bit!!! I dont know what the kits are called yet but lets come up with suggestions! The she-cat could be called Honeykit = Honeycloud, or Goldenkit = Goldenshine The tom maybe Talonkit = Talonfeather, or Nightkit = Nightshadow Thanks, What do you think? *Lucky-sox* Since they are called Molekit (in honor of her brother) and Cherrykit, they could be: Molefang Moleclaw Molefur Molenose Molefrost Cherrypelt Cherryfur Cherryfrost Cherrynose ,etc. This is really unneeded. Take it to the forums, please. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 20:04, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Even though I know that this is for the froums.One of the writers said that their names are: Molebutt and Cherrycola.... There you have it! =D 14:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur This should be taken to the forums, and Molebutt and Cherrycola were not actually confirmed names. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 14:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Kits Does anyone know what the name of her kits are and their descriptions? --Cheetahflight 00:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) That hasn't been revealed yet. i bet the Erins will write about them in the 2nd book:FadingEchoes. I can;t wait for it to come out!!!!!!!!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 00:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Their names are Cherrykit- Ginger she-cat and Molekit-Brown-and-cream tom 22:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Eye Colour Did Brambleclaw say she looked exactly like Sorreltail before she opened her eyes, or after? Because if it was after, that would mean Poppyfrost has amber eyes. Besides, her current eye colour has no source. I just can't remember when he said that. ♫ dovesong ♫ 23:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I just checked and he said it before she opened her eyes but he may have said it again later. Rockpelt 21:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC)RockpeltRockpelt 21:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) In her history, it says Brambleclaw mentions that as he sees her padding out of the nursery, but it could be wrong. . . 09:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) He mentions that when she is in the nursery after the badger attack. It's when Rainwhisker tells Sorreltail that Sootfur is dead. [[User:Rainbreath|'Rain']][[User Talk:Rainbreath|'breath']] 12:07, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, until you get a citation, I don't think you should add it. 19:37, October 21, 2010 (UTC) She has amber eyes, because it was mentioned by Brambleclaw that she looked like a tiny copy of Sorreltail. 'Sagestar 15:53, November 21, 2010 (UTC)Shinystar' I'm pretty sure in one of the books, it said something about her having amber eyes. Then, I think in Sunrise/ Long Shadows, it says she has blue eyes. I guess we'll just have to wait for Erin Hunter to reveal it. Sagestar 15:54, November 21, 2010 (UTC)Sagestar I know that she has amber or green eyes. 14:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur im reading long shadows right now and it is ''never mentioned what her eye color is, but I can check. I don't even think she was mentioned in the long shadows. but its possible it was in sunrise, when honeyfern died. I will check. --Pumpkintail (talk) 17:44, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Quotes It needs some quotes. ' 04:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC)' Is anyone working on getting more quotes? I think it needs more, like I mentioned before. ' 05:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC)' I'll find some! I have some really funny ones. I'll get them in today! (Or at least post them here so you guys can see if you like them. 14:07, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur I don't mean to be rude or rush you or something like that because you are probably really busy or something, but I'm wondering when you or someone else will get around to putting up some quotes. I would do it but I'm not a user yet. Anyways, if I come across some good ones while I am reading then I will post them here so someone can put them up for me. 00:57, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I've found a good one - "I always loved him, even when he was with Honeyfern. But I would never have tried to take him away from her! Then when she died, I thought that he might love me after all... but he doesn't." Poppyfrost to Jayfeather about Berrynose in The Fourth Apprentice (page 236). If someone else could add it because I'm new and don't know how to. --Specklestream 19:17, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Quotes on her page.. The quotes on her page, like towards the end of her page, are all messed up. I think someone just added them without making sure they were allowed to be used first..I seen a few errors in them as well.. should this be fixed? BreezeSky 01:08, April 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿ charart Poppyfrost needs to look more tortoiseshell torties are usually black lighter brown and ginger with brindle patterns and the white is usually on their belly chest and pawsRedfern ~May StarClan light your path~ 18:07, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Please don't talk about the charart on character talk pages. Leave a message with the PCA. 19:34, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Family It is listed that molepaw(NP)is poppyfrost's son but if I go on his page it says brackenfur and sorreltal are his parents. 01:05, January 9, 2012 (UTC) There are two Molepaws, one is her brother who is the son of Brackenfur, and Sorreltail who dies, and the other is Molepaw her son who recently became an apprentice. Though it says Seedkit is her brother, and Molepaw is her daughter in the family thing, could someone fix that? I tried but the code confused me a lot. I'm a banana! 01:02, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I'll get it. 01:15 Sat Jan 28 Aw, I was hoping Poppyfrost would fall in love with Jayfeather. xD But I guess Berrynose is okay too, because I liked him when he was with Honeyfern. He was so much more mature Lol! Hawkyfootwarrior 00:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Are Poppyfrost's eyes blue or amber? Because on every picture I see her eyes are blue, but in the books Brambleclaw describes her as a little copy of her mother Sorreltail, which she has amber eyes. 00:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Poppyfrost doesn't have a cited eye color, so the artist who made her image chose blue. If you can find a cite for her eyes being amber, by all means, add it in.